Talk:News/20080911
Comments Feel free to comment. gcardinal 15:17, 11 September 2008 (EDT) : np, now i have to make a new sig again :'( XiV 15:19, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Fixed grammar errors. And this sucks QQ. ~~ 15:21, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::: do you atleast have a clue for who did this? XiV 15:22, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Not really... Was more busy getting it back online then finding the source. Just need to do a better job protecting it. gcardinal 15:25, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::just pointing out, if this account was unblocked, that means you have to reblock every single IP on the AN, pre-wipe. Ace(LVPoW) 15:23, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::And a lot of copyvio's to go over, again? --'› Srs Beans ' 15:24, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::actually not that much, the images deleted have that weird thingy. if any images were up, then they still work. and the newer definite caboose sig was not by me, that was JJberks, so i have the delete tag on there. Ace(LVPoW) 15:29, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Isn't it awkward how it's on september 11th 0o Farmerfez 15:46, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::So we come to the conclusion that PvXwiki was hacked by terrorists, I knew it... --Frosty 15:48, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Too bad it went down yesterday. ~~ 15:49, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::EC. just curious, when did the site go off (GMT) and back on (GMT)? CABOSE(LVPoW) 15:50, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::......lol ouch lost half my page...ouch on the haxx too That Twin 16:03, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: Find out who did it, post the IPlogs here Hole Talks dirty. 16:05, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: It was probably some guy smart enough to see the hole and stupid enough to crash a site for no apparent reason. Congrats. Know that you've probably steered your life's direction into one in which you'll be able to hack WoW servers for free stuff added to your character, but you'll never be able to touch a girl for the rest of your days on this planet. --Eyekwah 09:52, 17 September 2008 (EDT) could we possibly get a notice to ask people to stop putting up new builds (I.e. ones not from the previous ~2weeks), while we catch up?. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:14, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :i think it was prolly one of those IP vandals, in particular, the one who gave me a hard time. there is no way i think rask could do this. CABOSE(LVPoW) 16:18, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :: dammit, this sucks. Just happened to be the day RIGHT after i redid my userpage, too. '- tai' say hai 16:23, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::i had to remake my account. that's worse. CABOSE(LVPoW) 16:24, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::: I'd highly doubt Rask did this. I've barely got the utilities to pull something off myself. (Not to mention, I'm on a secured T1 line that the school monitors.) I'd place my money on someone who has something against the site, or some hardxcore vandal who got his hands on some nice scripts. Still, perhaps it was more than one person? Hard to say without knowing all the security specifics. The guy was obviously good, though, and knew what he was doing, that or it was some script kiddie. yay 4chan? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::well, let's list everybody who is/has been a vandal and has been blocked, but then unblocked because of server crash because i think the server crashing was a diversion for whatever it is this hacker wanted to do because he couldn't do anything if he was blocked, so i'm assuming he found out the IPs of an admin and unblocked himself, and my guess is he used an untracable proxy. Can the admins get a list from the government and make this a case or something? CABOSE(LVPoW) 16:36, 11 September 2008 (EDT) * List more here... :LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!! You guys piss off the wrong people XD!!! Rask feels bad for you. I shall investigate this madness for you. If you can get IPS Up here that would help though :\ btw random trollings are random. ~Rask ::I'm a fucking ditcher that doesn't care about anyone on pvx. Plz hate me for being such an asshole to rask kbai-- Armond Warblade 16:38, 11 September 2008 (EDT) How about we don't start making up random theories about who might have done what for whatever reason? --Image:Tab Piplup 16:38, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :It's the "spirit" of 9/11; create as many unlikely theories in one day? Sorry if I offend anyone with this. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Kind of off topic, but a list of tasks to be done: * Demote Shen: He resigned * Demote Armond: Same as Shen * Promote Phenax: Won adminship then DB crash. Apparently he's bad luck :P * Fix Eronth: What the fuck is a Ð„ÑÃ¸×”Ä§? -- Guild of ' 16:45, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :See also: User talk:Armond#i thought -- Armond Warblade 16:46, 11 September 2008 (EDT) aww shucks...i had just made my tag and added in a new build...--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'The Ursan Monk]] 17:00, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Is anyone else having problems with signatures and email validation? mines all screwy. '- tai talk 17:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :A lot of the signatures got messed up, but as for email validation... that's always been kinda weird. Unless you mean you're having trouble getting YOUR sig to work? - 17:43, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::my sig went back to not having a working link to the talk section of my page :P - Land of the 17:46, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::I meant my sig is screwy, it keeps giving me messages about bad html then working, then not working, etc Its not a big deal, I don't think you need to pay extra to make sure it doesn't happen again, considering its only a few weeks behind and the service offered is free. Had it been a few months... it would have been a larger problem. 131.94.182.34 17:55, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Actually it is. One week of edits on PvX is very large. Make it a few weeks and that's tons of lost builds, edits, and etc. Not to mention a lot of people have to be rebanned, a lot of builds have to be remade, and a lot of images have to be deleted (huge copyvio rampage). Not to mention 2 days of the site being downed is annoying, especially for Wikiwhore drama addicts like myself. -- Guild of ' 17:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::It's not like I was saying that it the person that did it should be commended, but im just saying they don't really need to spend extra money on something that is offered for free, and they already take care of backups well enough that we only lost a few builds. Considering the people who submitted the builds know they submitted the builds, they now know they have to resubmit. The bans is probably the largest issue with the rollback. 131.94.132.119 18:24, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Site navigation bar is broken in Chrome 131.94.132.119 19:36, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Chrome is not supported by anything, not least because it's not even out of beta. -- Armond Warblade 23:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :lol. get a decent host, and a decent website while you're at it 207.112.57.177 20:56, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Because that really would have made a difference? -- Armond Warblade 21:13, 12 September 2008 (EDT) is it just me... or am i the only one that noticed this happened when the update was added? CABOSE(LVPoW) 17:49, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :it happened hours before the update. 'PheNaxKian Sysop 17:50, 11 September 2008 (EDT) good crash? It gave me a feel for exactly how many people use this site.68.47.192.6 18:01, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Whoru fhaggot? Hole Talks dirty. 18:15, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Random trolls are random. -- Guild of ' 18:17, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Some butthurt New Joysean (last post). --71.229 18:25, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::Everybody is pretty butthurt nowadays tbh--Golden19pxStar 18:34, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, he's running comcast, and the IP is from their Knoxville branch. I don't think he's from New Jersey tbh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 20:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT)` :::::^. You're better at this whois thing than I am. --71.229 23:54, 11 September 2008 (EDT) Umm You were just doing backups to clear stuff out or something, does that have something to do with it?-- [[User:Relyk|'R]]'' e l y k'' 23:04, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :Did you read the page? We got hacked. -- Armond Warblade 23:06, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Would THAT be something they would be waiting for to hack into the database......--''Shadow'' 23:09, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::Why would it matter? -- Armond Warblade 23:42, 11 September 2008 (EDT) We're doing backups all the time, not only recently. We were thinking about some cleanup in the database to reduce its size, but we didn't do anything yet. So there was nothing special in the last days, someone just found a hole that was there for a while.– [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:26, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Incident Response People! There is a reason you are supposed to keep off-site backups. Hell, offline backups even! There is no excuse for the only backups being IN the database they are backups of. That's just plain stupid, but lesson learned I hope. 24.96.44.208 23:30, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :You're really bad, you know that? This entire site is managed by two guys, who, up until recently, we're hosting privately and without any financial assistance other than donations. gtfo plz. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:39, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :It was the work of terrorists. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:01, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::And oh my god, didn't they just time this perfectly?! D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 01:10, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::I still say Osama did it. He QQ'd after being rolled too many times in RA by "wiki" builds. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:30, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::FOULS ! Can't you see it was Izzy. --02:22, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Who you be callin' foul, fool!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:37, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::"We're no strangers to loooove, you know the rules, and so do I..." Big (<3) PEW!! 02:41, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Noooo, my Charmander! My Charmander is dead! D= [[User:DGCollard|'DGCollard']] 06:01, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Oh noes copyvio is dead too!--''Shadow'' 06:27, 12 September 2008 (EDT) @24.96.44.208: The reason the site is up again is that we do have off-site backups. The reason we didn't have a newer one than Aug 23, and didn't spend enough time on keeping the server save, is that we do have real lives as well. We're doing this for fun, not for money. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:14, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :That's why we <3 Hippo and GC with all our penis' :> --Frosty 10:17, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::We definitely do owe it to these guys. Without them, where else would we troll? GWW? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:44, 14 September 2008 (EDT) cDc Hackers Someone suspect just wrote this at the top of the page ::O IM SRY DID U GET LULHAXXED - <3 Zeecron + his buddies @ cDc <3 (Cult Dead Cow, was also written in their previous edit) His (or their) IP is : 99.140.241.40 --BlackBox (talk) 10:46, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Might want to check this out Cult of the Dead Cow They are a renown hacker group.--BlackBox (talk) 02:24, 16 September 2008 (EDT) _ _ ((___)) [ x x ] \ / (' ') (U) ::Honestly, I can't see the CDC giving a crap about a GW wiki. More likely just redirection. --71.229 02:40, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::LMFAO prob a cdc wannabe, they wouldn't waste their time on a mysql db. Thanks for the laugh. Joseph 20:50, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Kinda creepy That it was hacked on the 9/11 anniversary. |Intemet Internet| 11:38, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :9/10 Brandnew. 11:43, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::it was restored on 9/11 not hacked, people are getting rly dumb --Frosty 11:47, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::people have always been dumb. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:55, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::^ lol yeh this sucks, QQ [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 12:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Cronjobs You know you can use cron-jobs to send backups to your mail, server anywhere? [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 14:12, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Yes. Except that my mailbox doesn't accept GB attachments. Plus, I'm not too happy about doing completely unattended database dumps. The backup process loads the server a lot, so in case it crashes, it's good to have someone with the finger at the reset button. Thats why I was QQing about the huge database recently. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 10:21, 13 September 2008 (EDT) *cry* my beautiful mudkip on mt talk page is gone now ='( - but i dont blame anyone cept the assholes who did this bullshit off with their heads, they killed my mudkip!!! :D ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 16:35, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :We all lost importantly stupid stuff too.--''Shadow'' 17:06, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::my monks character page QQ (i'll just have to make it better!) PheNaxKian Sysop 17:17, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::: I just hope this doesnt happen again, i don't blame the admins, hackers are suxxorz. Wikiguru 22:08, 12 September 2008 (EDT) Recently vetted builds What would be the policy on already vetted builds and votes being permanently reverted and restoring the ratings? :P--''Shadow'' 17:17, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :...what? (sorry i didn't particularly follow that...) PheNaxKian Sysop 17:36, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::Meh one of my vetted builds (Other) is probably gonna get deleted this time :D--''Shadow'' 04:12, 13 September 2008 (EDT) PvX is slow I've tried running it in several different browsers and they all run PvXWiki very slow. Was just wondering if this has anything to do with the recent crash (it probably does), because PvX is usually blazing fast for me. Also if it is because of the crash, when might it be fixed? --''' Angel ' 13:16, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :i've been lagging too. I doubt it's related to the hacking though. 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 13:35, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Good to hear, thanks. --' Angel ' 13:41, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Speculate less, wait for Gcard or Hhhippo or Auron or DE to announce moar. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:14, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::it's a bit odd how i can watch 3 youtube videos while i'm loading up a page on pvx.... CABOSE(LVPoW) 14:17, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Well thats weird, all of a sudden it just is really fast like it used to be (: --' Angel ' 15:06, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :I experienced the same thing aswell but it's fine now.--TheHunger 15:30, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :: noticed it 2, i had to actually wait till the page loaded.. i think its fixed now XiV 06:30, 14 September 2008 (EDT) joke rating... was testing one of my votes and i couldn't edit/remove it. anybody else think this is related to it? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 15:59, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :No one can. -- 'Guild of ' 16:00, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :o. CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 16:00, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Did anybody else... just lose connection to pvx a couple of seconds ago? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 14:43, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :I did.--TheHunger 14:47, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'm testing a new backup script. It has to shut down the mysql server for a moment to ensure a consistent backup. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO''']] ‹sysop› 15:28, 21 September 2008 (EDT)